


Crazy Beautiful Life

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe-Sorority, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Greek Life, M/M, Multi, Sorority, always a girl!, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, not really relationships but kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sisters of Omega Delta have a girls' night out.</p><p>(Or the one where the boys of One Direction are all sorority girls).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trespresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/gifts), [silversparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversparrow/gifts).



> This is a crack story inspired by Ke$ha and me missing my sorority sisters. I swear I'm not this dumb, and neither are the girls in my house.

“Does this skirt make my ass look big?” Louis asks pointedly as she examines herself in the full-length mirror propped against the wall. She purses her full lips and hitches the red skirt further up her legs, sucking in her stomach as she pulls a striped navy and white t-shirt down over her breasts.

 

“No,” replies Harry flatly from where she's crouched on her bed. Her impossibly long legs are curled into her duvet, as she wrestles with her ridiculously voluminous, long chestnut brown hair as she tries to straighten it into submission. “God damn, honestly, curly hair is the worst-”

 

“You didn't even _look_ ,” complains Louis, her voice climbing about an octave higher in defense. She pouts broodily and angles her ass towards the mirror again, “ _Hazza_ , you're the _worst_ -”

 

Harry glances over, green eyes flickering with disinterest. “Lou, see, I'm _looking_. And your ass never looks big, babe—you _have_ an ass, not everyone does. You should... you know, embrace it.”

 

“Easy for _you_ to say,” Louis retorts quickly, sapphire eyes narrowing in frustration. “Really, whenever I go out with any of you girls, I just... feel like a _manatee_ or whale or something.” She crosses her arms across her breasts and looks at Harry with something akin to envy.

 

She has a point. Out of all of the sorority sisters, the group of girls Louis has gravitated most towards—Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Niall—is made up of really thin girls. Louis has curves in all the right places, but sometimes she gets body-conscious, and she's tired of being the largest among her friends—the only one with boobs bigger than a B cup and a waist that's not a size 0.

 

“Omega Delta is made up of all different types of girls though. Plus, you're hot, Lou, shut up,” Niall contributes from where she's emerges at the door in an over-sized t-shirt, stuffing are those _croutons?_ into her mouth. Niall's pretty in a unique way, with white blonde hair she _swears_ is natural even though they all know otherwise (but it doesn't really matter because usually boys don't know), and rosy cheeks and crystal blue eyes. Her face is sharply cut—not all angles and chiseled like one of those Greco-Roman statues the way Zayn's is—but still good-looking. Plus she's tiny, both in stature and in clothes size, even though from the amount of shit she consumes, she should be obese.

 

“You're hot too!” Louis says automatically, because she knows that Niall's really good-natured, but sometimes she needs some flattery as well.

 

“Nah, don't start with me. _You're_ hot, Lou. I'm _cute_ ,” Niall replies, crinkling her nose. “I want McDonald's.”

 

“You're eating _croutons_ ,” Louis says pointedly, “ _croutons_ , really, Niall?”

 

“'M hungry,” Niall shrugs nonchalantly, as she stuffs another crouton into her mouth. “And since it's Saturday, you know Paul isn't here.” Paul's the chef in the Omega Delta sorority house, and Niall's convinced he's her best friend. Considering how many late night quesadillas Niall's requested on a week night while she's cramming for studying, the other girls have come to accept Niall's assertion as truth.

 

“McDonald's has like... saturated fat though,” Louis sighs, “I definitely exceeded my caloric intake this week-”

 

“So you're gonna starve yourself? That's _normal_ ,” Harry says skeptically, “you're not gonna turn into Zayn, are you?”

 

“Zayn doesn't starve herself,” Niall counters quickly and defensively, “she's just not hungry a lot, except for when she's high, and then she like... you know, eats more than I do in a month all in one go.” She sets the bag of croutons down on the edge of Harry's bed, and Harry sticks her tongue out at her.

 

“Whatever, are Zayn and Liam coming?” Harry asks, before turning to Louis. “Come on, Lou. You can get yogurt—you know you're awful at cooking, and I don't want to see you eat another bowl of that nasty fiber cereal. Honestly, come with me and Niall to McDonald's.”

 

“Zee's asleep,” Niall says, ticking off her fingers, “and she probably won't wake up until like 4:00? But she's planning on going out with us,” she inputs quickly. “And I think Liam's been up since 8:00 doing homework, so we should go make her take a break. I should go change.”

 

“Okay.” Louis finally consents, as she finishes curling her hair and unplugs the curling iron. “Let's go.”

_________________________________________________

“Harry, what the fuck are we listening to?” Louis demands as she switches the radio station. The sound of Ke$ha's voice fills the car clacking on about her friends getting “pretty and plastered,” and she glares pointedly at Harry who's in the driver's seat.

 

“It's Blind Pilot,” Harry replies, glowering at Louis as she changes it back to her CD. “My car, my rules.”

 

“Can we listen to Justin?” crows Niall happily, kicking her legs onto the head of Louis's chair. She's changed into a tight, red polo and a pair of Daisy Dukes. “I have his CD here-” she mumbles as she fishes through her purse.

 

“Not everyone likes your pre-pubescent boy-toy, Niall.” Harry rolls her eyes as she re-hooks on her dangly gold earring and adjusts the feathered headband in her hair. The car behind them honks loudly because the light's green, and Harry cries, “Calm your tits, stranger,” before turning right at alarming speed, much to Liam's visible distress. “I-”

 

“If I wanted your obscure hipster opinion, I'd ask for it,” Niall answers, looking a bit forlorn at her favourite artist being called a “pre-pubescent boy-toy.”

 

“I'm not a hipster,” Harry protests, but she looks pretty happy about being called a hipster.

 

“I have to do homework,” Liam says for the umpteenth time, rather sourly. She runs her fingers through her dark short hair which is tied up in a practical ponytail. She's wearing a plaid shirt with the jeans that Louis has referred to on many an occasion as “mom-jeans that really do nothing for your body, Liam, I don't know why you wear them.” “Seriously guys, some of us actually have majors that require _work_. I was doing _homework-_ ”

 

“Ah shut up, LiLi,” Louis says amiably from the front passenger seat. “You're already in the car with us, so you should just come, and eat, and _relax_ for a bit.”

 

“You guys are a horrible influence,” is all Liam contributes, but Niall leans over to link her fingers into Liam's, a bright smile on her face, and Liam relaxes. For now.

_________________________________________________

Four pancake breakfasts, three McGriddles, four hash browns, and one yogurt later (for Louis), the girls are piled back into Harry's car.

 

“See, aren't you glad you came with us?” Louis asks Liam, “and you're going to come out with _tonight_.”

 

“I don't want to,” Liam replies quickly, “seriously, Lou, I have an essay to write, and I have-”

 

“That's what _Sunday_ is for! It's Saturday! Come on, Liam, live a little!” Harry says, flipping off the man in the car next to them when he wolf-whistles. “Go away, you creeper, we're not slabs of _meat_ for you to ogle at, _honestly._ ”

 

“Ah,” Liam replies, “I'll think about it. I'll see how much work I get done today and maybe I'll go out tonight-”

 

There's a chorus of “Yes!” “That's our girl!” and Liam smiles in spite of herself.

 

“Who are you guys taking to invite?” Harry asks, from the driver's seat. “We all know Zayn's taking her boyfriend, but what about the rest of you?”

 

“I might ask El,” Louis replies, “but it depends on how he's acting. He can be so... like freaking bipolar or something? Completely unpredictable—the only thing he's consistent about is his coffee, I swear.”

 

The girls nod, understanding—Louis has been casually hooking up with El, the boy in Sigma Beta, the fraternity across from Omega Delta every once in awhile, but it's not serious enough to call it a _thing_ yet.

 

“I was going to take Dani,” Liam says, “but I don't know if I can anymore. He might be going out of town that weekend. Who are you taking, Harry?”

 

“I'm going stag,” Harry puts in, “well not really. Ni's my date.”

 

“Niall?” Liam asks, “Aren't you gonna take Josh?”

 

“Well Josh has a gig for his band that weekend,” Niall shrugs, “and plus, I like Harry better than him.” She blows a kiss to Harry, and Harry blows one back.

 

“Well then in that case, Li, if Dani can't make it, we'll go together,” Louis asserts.

 

“But what about El?” Liam asks, because she doesn't want to be responsible for Louis being dateless—well she'd be going with Liam, but _still._

 

“Sisters before Misters,” Louis grins, “there are a bunch of El's in the world, but only one Liam Payne, after all.”

 

“D'you think Zayn would mind if I ate her McMuffin?” Niall asks, changing the subject, glancing at the white paper bag adorned with golden arches. “I mean, Zayn doesn't eat-”

 

“Ni, you already ate like... ten,” Louis counters, sounding offended because honestly, Niall's metabolism isn't fair. “Can't you just quit-”

 

“I'm hungry,” shrugs Niall, “but you're right. It's for Zayn—and if I eat it I guess she won't eat and we all know Zayn doesn't do well drinking on an empty stomach.” Liam shudders as she remembers her numerous experiences taking care of a cross-faded Zayn.

 

“Not everyone has the tolerance of champions like you,” Liam puts in, “must be your Irish blood or something. Seriously, Ni, you're gonna drink all of the frat houses' entire budget for alcohol.”

 

“I guess,” Niall replies proudly, fishing around in the seat of Harry's car before she pulls out a granola bar that's been there since the Omega Delta Sisterhood retreat two weeks ago. She brightens considerably as she unwraps it and starts eating.

 

“It's no wonder that rumor that you were bulimic spread so fast.” Louis's forehead crinkles as she stares incredulously at Niall.

 

Niall pauses from where she's chewing the granola bar. “That was a shit rumor for you to spread, Lou.” She frowns, huffing.

 

“It was before I decided you were worthy of being my friend,” Louis corrects quickly, “honest, Ni, I already apologized like a _gazillion_ times, and I let you have Blondie.”

 

“You did let me have Blondie,” Niall says, seeming to consider this. (Blondie's a guy in the frat next door who left lovebites on Niall's neck that she quite proudly displayed for a good few days. He has a real name, but none of them care to use it, really, because his name's _Dominic_ , and as Zayn pointed out, “Dominic is a name for a tool.”). “But Blondie was more into me than you anyways-”

 

“I call bullshit,” Louis says, and Liam tugs on Niall's arm, a quick sign that says, _Let her have this—don't start this_ , because Louis's competitive streak is insatiable and she tends to get pretty vicious, even though, yeah, Blondie was more into Niall than Lou to begin with.

 

“Yeah,” Niall consents, and Liam's glad she's so easy-going. Niall munches the granola bar and then says, “Just, no more rumors, okay?”

 

“Spreading a rumor about a girl in my own house?” Louis puts in, “Would never _think_ of it.”

_________________________________________________

“Can you just _not_?” Louis blusters as Zayn stumbles into the room, having been dragged out of bed by Niall. Niall beams under the older girl's arm, and slips out of Zayn's grasp to blow dry her dripping hair.

 

Zayn looks a bit taken aback as she wipes her eyes sleepily with the back of her hand, and yawns. “What?”

 

“I put a good three hours into looking like this,” Louis replies, gesturing down to her body. She's wearing a short, tight cocktail dress—that's a bit small because it belongs to Harry, but it looks damn good and none of the girls would tell Louis otherwise because they know she's surprisingly awful self-conscious about her body sometimes—that accentuates her curves and hugs her ass, and her cinnamon-coloured hair is impeccably styled. “And you just perpetually look like a regular Kim Kardashian or something. Not even Kim, really, you're _prettier_ ,” she sniffs as though Zayn's done something grossly offensive.

 

“She has a point,” contributes Niall, from where she's shucked off her (it's actually Harry's) t-shirt and is standing in a lacy pink bra. “I mean, not everyone can do the 'I just rolled out of bed with smeared mascara and a messy bun,' without looking like they just came out of a meth lab.” She flicks her wet hair off her shoulders and bends over, blow-drying her hair downwards to get as much volume as she can out of it.

 

“I don't,” Zayn protests weakly, flitting around her fingers. Her nails are adorned with black and gold nail polish that's artsy like Zayn usually is, and rather fitting against her leather jacket (or maybe it's her boyfriend's—the girls can never tell; Perrie isn't the most _masculine_ of guys). “I don't just roll out of bed,” Louis glares at her, “well, okay, I do, but you know, you girls look good. _Fit_ ,” she puts in, “seriously, girls-”

 

“You're just saying that because you're nice,” Niall says, rolling her eyes, flipping off the hairdryer momentarily. “You told your boyfriend you _liked_ his purple hair-”

 

“Perrie's hair is fine!” Zayn bursts defensively, wrapping a curl of hair around her finger and gnawing on her bottom lip, which means it's anything _but_ fine. “I think it's good that y'know... he's exploring his individuality, and like... just exploring different options. I like that he doesn't care what you guys think-” Her cell phone beeps and her face colours with relief as she reaches to answer it.

 

“ _Hi Perrie_ ,” chortles Harry from her bed. She's managed to paint two of her toenails red at this point, and her eyes are concentrated one painting a third one.

 

“Harry says hi,” Zayn says into the phone, “how are you doing, baby?”

 

“ _PERRIE, I WANT YOUR D_ ,” giggles Niall, nearly collapsing into a pit onto the floor. Her hair's dry now, and she's working on styling the straight blonde strands, “ _PERRIE LOVE ME GOOD, BABY-_ ”

 

“Oh fuck off,” Zayn glowers, giving Niall the bird. “Oh no, babe, that wasn't for you—Ni's just being a bitch,” she stalks out of the room, phone cradled next to her ear. “Yeah, we're just going out tonight...”

_________________________________________________

“I'm _hungry_ ,” Niall whimpers, “can we go get some more food before we go out?”

 

“Niall, we ate an hour ago,” Zayn says pointedly, pulling a wisp of hair off her cheek and staring at the blonde in disbelief. (And they _had._ Zayn had made pasta for herself in the kitchen of the house, and Niall had eaten about all of it). She rolls the dark red lipstick onto her lips and purses them into the mirror. “You've done nothing today _but_ eat. And you know that we're definitely going to make a Nando's run tonight after we've been drinking.”

 

“I'm wasting away,” Niall moans dramatically (and almost bitterly), mascara-covered eyelashes batting in disappointment, flopping down onto Harry's bed. “Not my fault you don't eat at all and fill up on cigarette smoke. Some of us are actual _people_ , Zayn.”

 

“So what am I?” Zayn asks, sounding offended. “An alien?”

 

“That would explain those eyelashes,” Harry puts in, from where she's slipping into a slinky, dark purple dress. She turns her back towards them, and gestures to the few inches that remain unzipped. “Hey, one of you zip me?”

 

“I'm not zipping you,” Zayn says flatly, “ _you_ just called me an alien.”

 

“ _I'll_ zip you,” Niall says, bouncing off the bed, to place her fingers on Harry's spine. “ _You_ don't make fun of me.”

 

“Harry makes fun of you for your Bieber obsession,” Liam contributes. She's been relatively silent this entire time from where she's cradling her Engineering book in her lap. Her face is still bare of makeup, and she's wearing a pair of sweatpants and her plaid shirt from that morning.

 

“ _Everyone_ makes fun of Ni for her Bieber obsession,” Harry says, and it's a pretty accurate point. “But I don't make fun of Niall for anything else,” she brushes her nose against Niall's affectionately in an eskimo kiss, and Niall giggles at the contact.

 

“Liam, can you _change_ already?” Louis squalls from the bathroom. She's squirts some perfume on her body, and looks at the brunette on the floor.

 

“I don't think I can go out,” Liam says, but her words are swallowed up by the protests of all the girls around them.

 

“Live a little, LiLi,” Zayn says, yanking Liam up from the floor by her arm. Liam's book drops to the floor as she protests, but she has no choice as Zayn drags her off. “Come on, you can borrow one of my dresses.”

_________________________________________________

“Hey, Liam!” hoots a boy with red hair and a smattering of freckles across his rather pasty skin. His letters are emblazoned across his bro-tank, and he's clutching a can of beer as he leers from the porch of his fraternity house, and Liam can't help but step back, a bit shocked, into Zayn. “Finally decided to stop being square, huh? Good—you know, I was starting to wonder why Omega Delta ever accepted you.”

 

“Oh fuck off, Ed,” Niall retorts, flipping her white blonde hair off her shoulders as she purses her lips. She finally decided on a short, black miniskirt and a glittery, sequined gold top that Zayn's been _dying_ to borrow. “Nobody gives a damn what you say.” 

 

“Yeah, Niall, that's cuz you're not even a girl yourself.” Ed cackles drunkenly at his own joke, and Louis bristles, fire jumping into her stormy blue eyes, and Harry and Zayn stiffen visibly next to her. But before any of them can jump to Niall's defense, Niall's already smirking, a quick-witted reply tumbling off her lips.

 

“Oh yeah? Not what I recall you saying when you saw my tits,” Niall says airily, “you know—before I stole all your clothes and took off running.”

 

Harry lets out an uncharacteristically loud guffaw, and even Zayn quits the brooding girl act for a minute to quirk an appreciative smile. Ed flushes red under his freckles at the memory—because yeah, he'd gotten a lot of shit from the guys in the fraternity, for not only not having nailed Niall, but also having emerged naked, bellowing about the pint-sized blonde snagging all of his clothes—including his briefs.

 

“Yeah. You seemed to think I was pretty hot too when you walked in on me riding your big bro in the bathroom,” Louis contributes snidely, ruffling Niall's hair affectionately.

 

Liam looks positively mortified at the profession, flaming darker and darker as the girls traipse away from the fraternity house. She watches as Harry digs through her clutch to search for her cellphone, and Zayn lights another fag, and then turns to Louis and Niall.

 

“You girls need to stop,” she chastises gently, “people are gonna hear, and they're going to think you're all sluts.” She looks pointedly at Niall—because yeah, Louis's has got quite a track record, but Niall's still a virgin, and she doesn't want people getting the wrong idea.

 

“Let them slut shame us all they want,” Louis replies easily, mouth quirking into an affectionate smile, “nobody messes with our girl Liam and gets away with it.”

_________________________________________________

“'Join a sorority,' she said. 'You'll make friends and have fun,' she said,” Liam mumbles miserably to herself as Louis and Zayn link their arms into hers, tittering drunkenly, and march her towards the frat house. “'You girls can go out and do fun things and be ladies,' she said,” Liam continues as the girls drag her towards the bar where a sleazy looking frat boy is pouring out vodka into plastic red cups. “Maybe when _you_ were in school, Mum. Maybe at your university,” she moans, as Harry shoves a red cup into her hand. “Thanks a _lot_ , Mum.”

 

“Oh shut up, and take the shot,” Niall pipes happily, already bouncing around on her feet. Her heel is broken, and thus she's stepping around unevenly, but none of the girls have the heart to tell her, and she's much too drunk to notice. “Come on, Li-Li, you _never_ go out with us! You know, YOLO!”

 

“Don't like drinking,” Liam mutters, but she takes the shot regardless, hoping it will make her feel a little less uncomfortable and insecure about her outfit. Zayn's clothes are a lot sexier and more revealing than she's used to, and that's why she's in a skimpy little number with a plunging neckline. The alcohol burns on the way down, and she can't help crinkling her face, much to the other girls' amusement.

 

“Another one for Liam!” says Louis, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at the bartender. He's quick to comply, handing over the red cup.

 

Zayn glances up from where she's texting Perrie, her fingers flying over the number pad of her cell phone. “You don't have to drink everything Harry gives you, Li, just so you know-”

 

“Nonsense!” bursts Harry, “Liam has to drink _everything_ I give her! I just want her to have fun!”

 

“I have fun without drinking,” Liam protests, but she's had quite a bit to drink at this point, and the room is spinning, and her stomach is warm, and yeah, this _is_ kind of fun.

 

“Let's dance!” Louis says in reply, dragging Liam off to the dance floor.

 

The floor is blanketed in booze and littered with red plastic cups, but the DJ's not bad, and Liam's even _enjoying_ herself. Her body is pressed against Louis's and she can hear the catcalls of the boys around them, and she thinks she might not even mind doing this a little more, every once in awhile. Zayn's standing in the corner still texting Perrie, and Harry's joining them on the dance floor, and Niall...

 

“Where's Niall?” Liam asks, but her voice is swallowed up by the music, and Louis can't hear her.

 

“I can't hear you,” Louis says, stating the plain obvious, and Liam nearly shouts, “Where's _Niall_?”

 

“She was with some guy earlier,” Zayn puts in, from where she's joined her sisters on the dance floor. “I think she might be dancing with him?”

 

“Ni's really shitfaced right now,” Harry says, a bit worriedly, “we should probably check up on her.”

 

It's harder to find Niall then they'd think. The frat house is now full of people, all sandwiched next to each other, and Liam wonders how Niall even manages to go to these things since she's admitted she's quite claustrophobic. But they finally find her, sandwiched between two bulky looking fraternity guys—one grinding against her backside and the other against her front.

 

There's a loopy smile dripping off her face, and her blonde hair is disheveled, and she grins when she spots them. “Whooooo! Hi girls!”

 

“Ni, you alright?” Harry's concern is written on his face, and Liam has to admit that Harry looks kind of adorable when she's concerned and drunk at the same time.

 

“Never better!” Niall whoops, and then her face creases in displease as one of the boys starts sliding his hands suggestively far up her legs, bunching up her mini skirt. “Hey, quit it,” she protests, but the other boy is already reaching his hands up between her thighs with a dangerous smile.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that.” The frat guy says. “Come on, all I wanna do is have a little fun.”

 

“I believe she asked you to stop,” Louis says, narrowing her eyes furiously. 

 

The boys ignore her and continue grabbing at Niall as though there's no audience. Niall whimpers as one of them grabs one of her breasts, and Louis sees red.

 

“QUIT IT!” Louis screams, grabbing Zayn to forcefully pull one of the boys off of the tiny blonde. Niall stumbles forward, a bit bewildered, lip trembling as though she's just realized something bad is happening. Harry catches her, stabilizing her in her grasp, and presses a kiss to the blonde's cheek. “It's okay, we've got you, baby.”

 

Liam tosses what's left of her drink—it's kind of a lot—into one of the boy's faces, and then grabs another cup off of the beer pong table behind them, to throw at the other boy.

 

“You guys need to learn how to _listen_ ,” Louis yells loudly over the music. They've attracted the attention of several partygoers now, and there are cheers of, “Tomlinson!” “Watch out, Lou's pissed!”

 

“If you want any Omega Delt's to ever come to your house again, better shape up. The whole lot of you,” Louis shrieks. (Liam doesn't know if she realizes how drunk she is, but she kind of hopes she does).

 

“Shacker!” someone yells, and it's Liam's turn to be pissed because Louis looks taken aback and hurt, and that's _not_ okay.

 

“Fuck you,” Liam retorts, and everyone's eyes widen because it's Liam Payne, the proper girl who dresses conservatively and who's nice to everyone. “I bet your dick is smaller than your brain.”

 

Zayn laughs because Liam kind of turns into a bitch when she drinks, and she loves bitchy Liam. Plus, the fraternity guy completely deserves it.

_________________________________________________

They've barely made it outside when Liam pukes in the bush outside of the fraternity house.

 

“Impressive,” Zayn quips, as Louis rubs soothing circles on Liam's back. “There's our One Shot Wonder.”

 

“You alright, baby?” Lou says, voice softer and sweeter than usual—completely different from the monster that just unleashed herself inside of the fraternity house. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

 

“Never been better. And of course, no one talks to my sister like that,” Liam smiles, “I want some nachos.”

 

“I'm down for that!” squeaks Niall, bobbing in excitement. “Nachos, please?”

 

“Anything you want,” Harry says, looking at Niall fondly. “Anything you want.”

_________________________________________________

“You guys are the _worst_ influence in the world.”

 

Liam's head is throbbing, but she accepts the water bottle Zayn hands to her. She tries to drink some, but ends up missing her mouth and pouring it on her chest instead. Good thing it's Zayn's dress, not hers.

 

“Awww, Liam,” coos Louis as she presses a sloppy wet kiss to Liam's cheek. “You love us.”

 

Liam glances over to where Niall's nestled herself into Harry's bed, heels still on her feet—though one is most definitely broken, which means they'll have to make a shopping trip soon, which means Liam will probably be roped into letting the girls take her car since Harry's maxed out her credit card shopping with Niall and won't be able to restock the gas in her car any time soon—and both of their bodies are curled up as they sleep. Harry's hair will most definitely be in a fro the next day—Liam can tell from the way she's sleeping on it—which means she'll be whiny in the morning trying to straighten it, but Niall makes a contented whimpering noise against Harry's chest and shifts in her sleep. There are Nachos littered all over Harry's duvet, but they'll deal with that tomorrow too.

 

Zayn's wiping make-up from her face with a wet cloth, and she smiles fondly at Liam and Louis as she slumps sleepily against the wall. “Liam loves all of us. Omega Delta for life.”

 

“I guess you're right,” Liam shrugs, “I do.”


End file.
